


Oh No

by bean_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, I rly like the idea of ko stepping on his toes when he's embarrassed/nervous tho like yE S, M/M, tbh this was a lot better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just realized what you were trying to say yesterday. At the library," Hinata says, his voice softening and taking on a kinder tone. </p><p>"Now, what might I have been trying to say, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks with a smile, internally concerned with what Hinata will say next, a lump in his throat forming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No

Step, step, step

Fast paced footsteps alert Komaeda to turn around, and he sees Hinata running. Running straight at him, and he wonders if he'll stop, or if he'll just ram into him. 

"Komaeda!" Hinata shouts, strong features squished together to show that he's angry, and even then he's still really handsome, Komaeda can't help but notice. He doesn't move, and Hinata slams into Komaeda, wrapping his arms around him, and Komaeda realizes that he probably should've prepared himself for the impact because they're both on the ground, with Hinata on top of him. Using his arms for support, Hinata pushes himself up so that he brings Komaeda up with him. 

"I just realized what you were trying to say yesterday. At the library," Hinata says, his voice softening and taking on a kinder tone. 

"Now, what might I have been trying to say, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks with a smile, internally concerned with what Hinata will say next, a lump in his throat forming. 

"You-Well... Hmm. What were you trying to say yesterday? You were going to say something, but you suddenly changed on it. What was the original thing you were going to say?" Hinata asks, holding a gentle and steady tone as he looks into Komaeda's eyes. 

"O-Oh. Oh no. Hahah, hahah," Komaeda looks away and laughs awkwardly shifting uncomfortably. "W-Wow, how do I say this? Hmm... Well, I'm going to tell you something. And then I'll answer your question, and then you can reply. Ready?" Komaeda's voice wavers, and he puts a hand on Hinata's arm, and Hinata drops his arms away from Komaeda's sides. 

"Yeah, go on." With that, Komaeda takes a step back and goes on his toes out of nervous habit. 

"I-I... You know how my luck cycle affects me, right?" Hinata nods. "Well, because of it, I can't get emotionally attached to people. They'd get hurt. I've never been able to be with someone for too long because I don't want them dying or hating me in the end," Komaeda takes a deep breath and shifts his weight on his toes, fiddling with his fingers. "And well ah, I-I remembered that yesterday. I um, uh, I like you, Hinata-kun. In a romantic way." Komaeda looks off to the side, his face getting really warm and he thinks for sure he's got to be blushing, and Hinata is going to get mad or something, and he's so worried about what's going to happen, his heart is beating a mile a minute. 

And then he's being hugged. It's so confusing, it's unfamiliar and he has no idea what to do. Chances are he could count on one hand how many times he's been hugged in his life. 

"A-Ah, Hinata-kun? What are you do-oing?" Komaeda's voice cracks as he speaks, and he's desperately swallowing the lump in his throat and he's regretting everything. 

"Hugging you, what does it look like?" Hinata laughs nervously, "You... You do know what a hug is right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, is just... I've never really been hugged a lot," Komaeda replies. Nervously, he wraps his arms around Hinata, and hugs him back, nuzzling his head into Hinata's neck. The two stand there, hugging awkwardly for a few minutes, Hinata rubbing Komaeda's back and Komaeda blushing as he processes everything that just happened. Hinata pulls away from Komaeda a bit to look him in the face. 

"D-Do you want to kiss? I mean, I don't mind if you don't want to, and I do want to give like us dating a shot," Hinata is blushing and Komaeda is grateful because he's not the only one embarrassed. 

"Well, you know how my luck cycle-"

"To hell with it, I'll take my chances." Komaeda blinks twice really quickly, and then leans in to kiss Hinata. His nose gets in the way and they have to pull back a bit to readjust, but they kiss softly and it's quick but Komaeda enjoys it either way. The two pull away, looking at each other's faces and holding each other's heads, Hinata's hands laced in Komaeda's hair, and Komaeda holding Hinata's cheek and his other hand on Hinata's waist. 

"I-I love you," Komaeda whispers shakily. 

"I love you, too," Hinata whispers back, and the two lean each other's foreheads together and then lean closer to kiss.


End file.
